Les amants de la bibliothèque
by Izikiel
Summary: Alors qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre un livre, il senti deux bras lui entourer la taille et des lèvres se poser sur son cou. LEMON


**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Rating:** K+

**Prompt de Law P: **Un Klaine dans la bibliothèque avec un lemon.

**Dédicace: **Je dédicace ce texte à mon Chouchou adoré, Law P. Tu m'as donné l'idée de ce texte, alors il est pour toi. En plus tu es trop chou et je t'adore.

* * *

><p><strong>Les amants de la bibliothèque :<strong>

Blaine était à la bibliothèque cherchant un livre pour son devoir d'histoire. Alors qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre un livre, il senti deux bras lui entourer la taille et des lèvres se poser sur son cou.

Blaine ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le torse de Kurt, tendant le cou pour profiter des baisers que le châtain déposait. Il senti les mains de Kurt soulever son tee shirt et glisser sur son ventre.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je te caresse le ventre. Répondit Kurt en faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine puis sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

- C'est pas trop mon ventre là..

Kurt lui mordilla l'oreille puis murmura :

- Tu ne trouverais pas ça excitant ?

- De quoi ?

- De faire l'amour là..

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Bien sur que je le suis.

- Mais Kurt... On est à la bibliothèque et on a le Glee Club dans pas longtemps et..

- On dira à Mr Schue que tu avais un devoir important et que je t'ai aidé.

- Mais on pourrait ce.. Oh.

Blaine se tût lorsque la main de Kurt se glissa dans son pantalon et attrapa son sexe. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son petit ami lui avait défait son pantalon.

- Kurt, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ça se voit non ?

Kurt retira sa main et tourna Blaine de façon à lui faire face.

- Dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre des risques.

- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de mon Kurt ?

- C'est toujours moi avec juste un peu plus d'assurance et une envie folle de toi. Répondit Kurt en poussant doucement Blaine contre l'étagère et en se pressant contre lui.

Il laissa glisser ses mains sur le corps de Blaine jusqu'au pantalon de celui ci qu'il tira légèrement vers le bas.

- Laisses toi aller, Bébé..

- Okay.. Okay.. Capitula Blaine en sentant la main de Kurt caresser lentement son sexe.

Blaine appuya sa tête sur une des étagères et ferma les yeux profitant de cette main sur son sexe et des lèvres de Kurt dans son cou. Il senti son pantalon glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles et l'autre main de Kurt se poser sur ses fesses.

Un gémissement franchi ses lèvres, ce qui encouragea Kurt qui inséra un doigt en lui, rapidement suivi par un deuxième puis un troisième qu'il bougea afin de préparer un maximum le brun. Kurt embrassa Blaine et retira ses doigts de lui.

- Retournes toi.

Blaine obéit et se retourna, présentant ses fesses à Kurt.

Kurt retira son pantalon et son boxer qu'il laissa tomber sur ses chevilles, libérant son érection qui le comprimait. Le jeune homme agrippa les hanches de Blaine et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup puissant.

- Humph.. Gémit Blaine.

Kurt commença directement à bouger en Blaine en donnant des coups secs et rapides. Le brun tourna la tête afin de pouvoir rencontrer les lèvres de Kurt qui embrassait son cou. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent tant bien que mal.

Des bruits de voix attirèrent l'attention de Blaine.

- Kurt.. Kurt, il y a des gens à côté.. On.. On va..

La phrase de Blaine mourut dans un gémissement, étouffé par les lèvres de Kurt. Le châtain venait de glisser sa main sur le sexe de Blaine qu'il caressait au rythme de ses coups de reins, faisant perdre la tête au brun.

Blaine oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Kurt. Il oublia qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du lycée McKinley, que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre et que des élèves étaient dans le rayon à côté du leur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ce sexe en lui, à cette main qui le caressait et à ces lèvres qui lui embrassaient le cou.

Les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient de plus en plus fort. Kurt dû recouvrir les lèvres du brun de sa main de libre afin de les étouffer un maximum.

Blaine accompagna les mouvements de Kurt, bougeant ses hanches, allant à la rencontre de celles du châtain.

L'orgasme fini par l'atteindre et il se libéra dans la main de Kurt.

Il senti son amant bouger encore un peu en lui avant qu'il ne se libère à son tour, lui mordant l'épaule à travers le tee shirt.

Les deux garçons ne restèrent pas longtemps l'un contre l'autre. Kurt sorti rapidement de lui et Blaine se rhabilla et aida Kurt à faire de même avant de lui donner des mouchoirs pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la main.

- Tu vois.. On ne c'est pas fait surprendre..

- C'est vrai. Sourit Blaine. Et tu avais raison, c'est super excitant. Je recommencerais bien ailleurs..

Kurt rigola avant de répondre :

- Demain ? Dans les vestiaires ?

- Parfait. Dit Blaine.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent rapidement, puis récupérèrent leurs affaires. Il vérifièrent qu'ils étaient correctement habillés et sortirent du rayon d'histoire main dans la main, ne se doutant pas que dans le rayon derrière le leur se trouvaient Puck et Finn, qui étaient partis à leur recherche.

Les deux amis étaient choqués d'avoir vu Blaine et Kurt faire l'amour dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou.<p>

A bientôt pour un autre texte, j'espère que celui ci vous a plu.

Blaine Warbler.


End file.
